


Aún falta

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esperar puede ser más difícil de lo que parece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aún falta

-Disculpe, pero ¿ya…?- Comienza a preguntar el muchacho de cabellos negros, mas la enfermera se adelanta

-Aún falta- Dice la mujer, para luego seguir con su camino

Kousuke vuelve a sentarse. Mihashi, a su lado, le pone una mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo. No quiere demostrarlo, pero tiene miedo. Mucho. Lo siente correr por sus venas, llegar a su corazón y esparcirse por todo el cuerpo. Un médico sale del quirófano.

-Disculpe…-

-Aún falta- Lo frena en seco el hombre, sin siquiera detenerse a verlo

Izumi se muerde el labio inferior y cierra los ojos con fuerza. No va a llorar. No va a hacerlo. Prometió que no lloraría.

-Tranquilo, toda va a salir bien- Le dice Shinooka, tomándole de la mano.

Pero para Kousuke las palabras suenan huecas, vacías. Tiene mucho miedo. Nada de lo que le digan lo va a tranquilizar, excepto… del quirófano sale una enfermera.

-¡Discúlpeme! Yo quisiera saber…-

-Aún falta- Le responde la mujer, apenas mirándolo

Kousuke cae rendido en la silla y se tapa la cara con las manos. Siente como los sollozos emergen de su boca sin que él pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Alguien lo abraza. Quizás sea Tajima, Hanai o su propia madre. No lo sabe. No sabe nada. Y tiene miedo.

-Señorita, yo quisiera saber si…- Escucha decir a Abe

-Aún falta- Le responde una voz femenina

Kousuke está seguro de que si vuelve a escuchar esa frase va a enloquecer. Aún falta, aún falta, aún falta… aún falta. ¿Cuánto falta? Hace seis horas que Yoshirou está allí metido.

-¿Izumi Kousuke?- El susodicho se para velozmente al escuchar como un médico dice su nombre

-¡Soy yo! ¿Yoshirou está bien?-

-No se preocupe, la operación fue un éxito. Ya llevamos a Hamada-san a su cuarto, puede ir a verlo. Aún está bajo los efectos de la anestesia, pero esta se irá en una hora, más o menos- Le informó el doctor

***

Cuando Yoshirou despierta, lo primero que ve son los ojos azules de Kousuke.

-Supongo que estoy vivo- Dice, sonriéndole a su pareja, que lo mira devolviéndole el gesto

-La operación salió bien. El nuevo corazón se adaptó perfectamente- Le cuenta el menor, tomándolo de la mano

-¿Lloraste?- Pregunta el rubio

-No- Miente el de ojos azules, mirando sus manos entrelazadas

-Mentiroso, me amas demasiado para no haberte puesto a llorar de preocupación como una magdalena- Kousuke frunce el seño

-No te creas tanto. No te amo, estoy contigo por tu cuerpo- Le dice, girando el rostro. Yoshirou ríe, pero luego hace un gesto de dolor y calla- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunta preocupado el ojiazul. Su pareja le sonríe

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Pero si me besas me sentiré mejor- Le dice. Kousuke pone los ojos en blanco, para luego sonreír y besarlo- Oye, ¿cuándo podremos irnos a casa?- Izumi sonríe, maliciosamente

-Aún falta.


End file.
